


Star Call

by Aura_Creed



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Creed/pseuds/Aura_Creed
Summary: It started with the dreams. Calm and peaceful, always looking towards the stars.. She still couldn't believe they were all true. Left alone to wander, her thoughts remained a jumbled wreck. Her eyes would always travel up there and she had to question them. She didn't know if she would ever get the answers she was looking for but she hoped that one day she would.





	

She will always remember the night she had the dream. 

The stars had been shining that night. Like speckles in the sky they shimmered and shined, so small and yet larger than life..

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she could go up there, to those stars. To see what kinds of worlds existed outside of her own. Would they be darker? Lonelier? Would they be full of light and hope?

Something she couldn’t describe beyond a single word spoke to her then. It shimmered and shook and she felt drawn to it… Her body the moth to the flame..

Moments afterward it suddenly shattered - sparkles of the light it once exuded draping over her like the warmth from the summer sun... 

 

...And then she woke up.

Alarm blaring, her eyes fluttered open to the ceiling of her room as she had left it last night. Her blanket tossed to the side she sat up, glancing to her alarm clock as it buzzed and nearly fell off the nightstand. She caught it in time - almost falling off the bed to do so - before she hopped off in a rush.

“Oh no, I’m going to be late!” 

The covers had slid off the bed in a disheveled heap before she even finished putting on her school uniform. Fiddling with the buttons she darted out of the room and quickly grabbed a single piece of bread from the kitchen. With a cheery (although muffled) farewell and her bag slung over her shoulder she made her way out the door before jogging down the sidewalk.

She only had ten minutes left...maybe it wouldn’t hurt to-

She shook her head at the thought. Using her powers just to get to class wasn’t a practical use of her abilities in the greater scheme of things. It wasn’t like her classes were going anywhere, anyway.

She managed to step into class just a moment after the bell had rung. Her teacher, stoic as always had a book open at her desk. Without looking up at her she spoke, “You’re late.”

An uneasy smile spread across the girl’s face and she only nodded. “I know, I’ll be more prompt tomorrow.” She hurried to her seat and her homeroom teacher began to start her lecture for the day.

Usually, Luxanna Crownguard was very attentive in class. Always took notes, asked questions when applicable… But the moment her teacher started to speak her mind rolled back to the dream. The stars, so far off in the distance.. Her yearning..

If it hadn’t already been a week since she had been entrusted with these powers from the first star the dream wouldn’t have made sense at all to her. Now? She understood those feelings very well - what she didn’t understand was why she kept having the same dream despite already having the powers the dream had foretold.

She glanced out the window - glad for once she was left with a window side seat - as she looked off past the clouds and into the sky beyond. So blue… Although she couldn’t see any stars during the day, occasionally - as there was today - the moon would greet her.

A smack of a ruler directly on her desk startled her out of her reverie, eyes narrowing in her direction as a curt voice spoke to her. “Luxanna, what was the last thing I spoke about?”

She looked up at her teacher, giving a smile that was just as much nervous as it was customary for her. “Square roots I believe?”

“Wrong.” The woman’s eyes narrowed more before she removed her ruler and started to walk back up front. “Next time Luxanna, pay more attention.”

She gave a nod herself before glancing down to her notes. It wasn’t too long before her eyes were gazing right back out the window, paying the curt woman no mind.

Her longing for the night and the stars in the sky was almost insatiable today; the feeling making her chest ache. Briefly, her hand skirted over her heart. The dream was the same as always and yet it made her feel like this today…

Somehow, she was able to make it through her classes for the day; the rest of them being just as hard to concentrate on as the first. Day dreaming, she made her way home, arriving back home with a greeting before realizing her brother wasn’t home yet. With a sigh she went upstairs, slinging her backpack onto her bed before closing the door to her room. Almost out of habit she glanced at herself in the mirror on her dresser. Even though it had been a week already, she still felt like she’d never get used to the pink hair and eyes - something no one else seemed to notice but were all too apparent to her. Although, given how strict her mother was, she was actually glad that no one could see how her hair had changed.

Her thoughts had managed to move away to other topics, enough for her to take an afternoon nap. It quickly turned into a few hour long nap, however, and by the time she woke up it was already well into the night.

She bolted up in her bed, jumping out of it as she made her way to the window. Her eyes widened as if to take up all the stars in the sky and her heart once again seemed to throb, her hand once more going back over it. It was almost unbearable and as her hand gripped at the cloth there she made up her mind. She swiftly turned around, kneeling down on the ground by her bed as she fished underneath the bed for her star staff and retrieved it.

Almost immediately it started to glow, her hair flowing with the energy as she let it wrap around her and don her in the same pink attire she had worn only a few times since the first she had been given it. The energy was warm and she smiled as the glow faded, looking up once more to the stars.

It didn’t take her long to unlatch her window and fly out of it.

Laughing and spinning around she flew around the sky and around the town, leaving behind a trail of pink energy. Feeling a bit daring she flew all the way up beyond the clouds and that’s when she felt the whispers in the back of her mind. Go further, you’re almost there.

It was all she needed and with the courage to do so she flew farther into the sky, so far until she was above the planet itself. In awe, she looked upon it and everything else, her smile big and bright and she could feel the first stars energy humming within her in approval. Suddenly it seemed to grow more powerful within her and she gripped her staff, holding it in front of her as she felt it flow through her. Fear, for a brief instant, crossed her mind but the calming energy from before washed over it. It still didn’t stop what her powers were trying to do, however, and as her entire body glowed bright pink she felt as if she lost her grip on her staff. It twirled, the energy moving from her and building within it before a beam that seemed to reach across the system spread upward away from her. She gasped, feeling the energy leave her before grabbing her staff, the outpour of energy ceasing in that same moment.

Her eyes were still widened as she looked off to where it had.. Beamed off to or emitted - she wasn’t quite sure what she did.

She felt a lot more conscious about where exactly she was in relation to her planet now, and although she still felt that ache for the distant lights, it wasn’t as heart wrenching as it was before. Almost slowly she made her way back down to earth, down to her home town, and the night air wrapped her in its cool embrace as she landed down in a children’s playground.

Glancing around, she realized she had no idea why she had landed the, but she remembered playing in one very similar to this when she was younger. She wondered if the first star had brought her here, somehow.

Carefully, almost hesitantly, she walked over to the swing set. Her hand gently wrapped around the chain that held the seat up before she sat down. She knew it was probably a bad idea to be around for no reason with her powers, but she knew not a lot of passersby would be up at this hour.

Her mind wandered, going back to the dreams as she swung on the swing. She must have been in her own head for longer then she would have thought, for a sight in the sky caught her eye and made her stand back up in a heartbeat.

Four streaks of light all in different colors were heading down towards the planet, all much faster and more controlled than an actual comet. Her yearning suddenly changed, then - from the night sky to those comets. So bright in the dark sky, her hand unconsciously went to her heart after a moment. The other held her staff loosely by her side.

Something more was coming, and she had a feeling she wouldn’t be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs since the Star Guardian teaser this whole story was based off of came out (the picture of Lux looking to the sky, the comets falling down, that one). I read through it and did some minor edits today and decided "Hey better late then never" and decided to throw it up. Better to post something then nothing after two years of ABSOLUTE silence.
> 
> Speaking of the Megaman story probably won't happen. The ideas in my mind and some of it is left unfinished in my drafts but I'm working on a few other stories that currently have my attention and with life sucking and sucking some more... yeah. There's always the possibility but for now it's a "probably no".


End file.
